〈短PWP〉Erotic Dream（藤闪梅闪）
by ukegilgamesh
Summary: 咕哒闪 梅闪 pwp


**Erotic Dream**

 **/** **咕哒闪** **/** **梅闪**

 **# # # # # #**

"呼…呼…呼…"迦勒底最后的御主在自己的房间里，喘着粗气，满头大汗。乌鲁克夜晚清凉干爽，怎么会热的如此煎熬。

当然了，这跟气温没有任何关系。藤丸立香很清楚，这种燥热不是外界的作用，而是他的身体在发热，是他在渴求一一在那一晚后，他就一直在渴求着。藤丸立香握着性器的手越动越快，快感的累计让阴茎硬的有些发疼。可偏偏就差那么一点攀上绝顶，怎么可能呢，像这种粗鲁的自慰，手指再怎么灵活也不能和那晚湿滑黏腻、包裹着肉棒不断蠕动的腔道相比啊。

说起那天晚上，藤丸立香闭上眼，无论如何他都不会忘记的，那晚把他拉入肉欲的黄金之王，想象着那个人带着玩味的表情把头靠在他肩上，泛着水光的穴口咬着肉棒的根部，还不断有透明发粘的汁水从交合处滴到床单上，珊瑚色的薄唇贴在耳边说着戏谑的话语…

"呼—哈..."稠白的液体很快就洒了一手，这已经是他今晚第三次射精了。

藤丸立香有些心虚的拿纸巾把手擦干净，再三确认了没有在床单上留下痕迹才放心的倒在了床上。

连续地射精让他腰眼有些发酸，但脑子里还是那晚的糜乱场面，下半身不自觉的又开始发硬。不，不能再想了！藤丸迅速地晃了晃脑袋似乎是想把那些思绪都从脑袋里晃出去，然后把红透的脸埋进枕头。

不、不行啊！再这样下去的话…自从那次之后，藤丸立香的大脑就总是会不自觉地想到那档子事，就连汇报工作地时候，眼神都会不自觉往吉尔伽美什的腿根里瞄，想象着那里吞吐他肉棒的美妙风景。

不！不能想了！睡觉，睡觉…哪天去和吉尔伽美什王谈谈吧…

"不许咬哦。"粉红的乳尖再次送到他口中，棉花糖一般的触感让人恨不得把它吞下去，舌头在上面反复刷过，在经过乳孔的时候会刻意地往里用力钻一下。尽管被提醒了不许咬，但牙齿还是时不时会碰到肿胀的乳头，每到这个时候吉尔伽美什舒缓的呻吟声都会变得高亢起来，下面的肠道也会跟着紧缩起来，些许透明的液体被从穴口挤了出去，弄的那里亮晶晶的。

"王你说了，这次我怎么做都可以的。"藤丸立香毫无歉意的辩解道，嘴里甚至还含着乳头。吉尔伽美什的笑似乎是对他这种孩子气的无奈，但还是放任了少年在自己身上为所欲为。

好棒！不过做几次都会这样感慨，王的身体真的好棒！

就在他沉溺于高潮的快感时，原本允许他无礼行为的王突然一脚把他从床上踹了下来。

一瞬间就清醒了。

呜啊，原来…是梦啊。清醒过来的藤丸立香有些怅然若失，合眼又回味了番梦境才下床换掉被精液打湿的内裤。

果然，还是赶快和吉尔伽美什说下吧，再这样下去他要被欲望折磨的废掉了。

完成每天例行的工作，藤丸立香找了个由头独自一人走进了乌鲁克的宫殿。里面的侍卫不多，大部分的兵力都被投入边境与魔兽作战，加上吉尔伽美什的千里眼能够让他赞美规避暗杀，所以偌大的宫殿显得空荡荡的。

也好，不然真不知道该怎么开口，藤丸立香一边这么想着一边往吉尔伽美什的正殿走。

"那个，请留步。"似乎是负责打扫的侍女叫住了他，"您是来找王的吗？"

"是、是啊，怎么了？"

"王刚刚睡着了，如果没有要紧事，可以等一下再去找吗？"侍女的声音压的很低，似乎是怕惊扰了王的睡眠，"如果不介意的话，先在偏殿稍侍休息吧。"

"也好，那就先这样吧，谢谢了。"

房间很大很豪华，从屋顶到地板，无一不透着吉尔伽美什地奢侈品味。藤丸立香看着床柱子上嵌着的宝石，心里还是有一股淡淡的"该死的有钱人"的酸味飘过。

这不就是吉尔伽美什的寝殿吗？王他平常就是睡在这里的，黑发少年意识到这个认知，禁不住把脸埋进花纹繁复的织物里，嗅着里面可能残存的、微弱的这个国家最尊贵之人的气息，下半身不自觉的开始发硬。

"嗒嗒"的脚步声打断了少年有些变态的行为，越来越近的声音让意识到自己正在刚刚做什么的少年脑袋急的转不过弯来，完全忘记自己有"等王醒来汇报事件"这个正当理由，仓皇地躲进一边的柜子里。

好在柜子里没什么东西，藤丸立香暗自庆幸，接下去只要等人离开就好了。抱着这种想法的少年暗搓搓地在柜子里缩着。

进来的明显不止一个人，其中一个可能是生病或是什么的，脚步急促而虚浮，进了房间后几乎是踉跄着跌到了床上。柜体里漆黑的环境让视觉以外的其他感官变得敏锐，尽管看不见，但经历了大量战斗经验的御主依靠听觉也能辨认出不少东西。

"快点…唔..."这个声音很轻，但命令口气的气势却丝毫不减，在乌鲁克，能这么命令人除了吉尔伽美什还能有谁。

藤丸立香心中一惊，吉尔伽美什在跟谁说话？好奇心让他悄悄地把柜子门推开了一条缝。从缝隙中看到的景象让他险些叫出来—吉尔伽美什像是依附着树木的藤一样攀在梅林身上，眼神有些发飘，汗津津的身体亮的有些反光，修剪漂亮的指甲不时在白发魔术师的背上留下抓痕，喉咙里溢出的呻吟透着苦闷的满足。

哪怕只是为了魔力补充做过一次，藤丸立香还是有一种被背叛了的感觉，更让他难受的是他在这其中感受到的差距。与那晚和他做的时候吉尔伽美什大权在握不一样，笑意盈盈轻描淡写就将他拉入欲望深渊的黄金之王现在任由身上的人摆弄。从他的角度能清楚的看到曾经纳入他的性器的肉花被另一根更粗壮的柱体占据，周围可爱的褶皱被撑得平平整整，肠液搅出的泡沫聚了一小层。

怎么会…年轻的御主一边是对眼前景象难以置信，一边不由自主地把手伸进裤子里熟练的抚慰起硬的发疼的肉棒，毫无顾忌的作爱让整间屋子都是荷尔蒙的气息，柜子里狭小的空间变得闷热无比，肉体的躁动似乎也加剧了里面的温度。

但无论如何，视线都挪不开呢，被卷入肉欲的少年只能眼睁睁地看着春宫秀的进行，一边可怜的自渎。

魔力的缺乏似乎让身体变敏感了，吉尔伽美什有些无奈地想，不恐怕不止这个原因。他之前也和梦魔做过几次，但从没有想这次这么失态过。当粗壮的阴茎的挤进软嫩的腔口时，那酸痒的愉悦感立刻贯穿了背筋，黏稠滑腻的温热液体很快就把肠道口和臀缝弄得水光一片。

"呜…不、停一一慢点…"弓起了腰让体内的巨物进出的更顺遂，吉尔伽美什梦呓一样的说着，但肉棒的动作，却是挖掘向花园的更深处。层层叠叠的粘膜在入侵者的摩擦下欢畅的蠕动起来，新鲜的蜜汁从潮湿的花蕊深处分泌，包裹在周围。有过几次的经历梦魔也基本搞清楚这位难以取悦的王哪里碰下就会叫出来。

"舒服吗？"梅林衔住吉尔伽美什一侧的乳头有些含混地问道，上下齿列在不会伤及这颗敏感脆弱的果实的情况下将其咬住拉出了些许长度后用舌尖来回舔舐。

"哈啊！啊！啊…"呻吟声陡然高亢后变得支离破碎，拦住他脖子的手臂瞬间收紧后彻底松开。"呜啊…啊…"吉尔伽美什瘫在床头堆着软垫上，头歪向一侧，来不及被咽下的唾液从嘴角滑落。

梅林俯下身，小心翼翼的，虔诚的捧着吉尔伽美什的脸吻了上去，细致地把所有露出来的呻吟全部堵回喉咙里。

躲在柜子里的藤丸立香暗自松了口气，刚刚他和那双漂亮的红眼睛有一瞬间的视线相交，偷窥被发现的羞耻感让手里的物什又大了两圈。

"呼…呼…呼…"躁动的少年喘着粗气，盯着床上交合频率越来越快的两人，手上的撸动的速度也越来越快。看着曾经缠在自己腰上的修长细腻的双腿缠在另一个人身上，随着体内的刺激蜷缩伸展，藤丸甚至能想象出那处里面汁水丰沛、媚肉不停翻涌的样子，然后随着快感的加剧，这具肉体会开始无法控制的痉挛，最后随着高潮发出一声有些尖利的叫声彻底瘫在床上。

少年御主心情复杂的看着熟悉的情况发生在别人身上，放任肉棒和床上的两人一同高潮。

房间里的三个人都在平复呼吸，梅林挂着一贯贱贱的笑容凑到吉尔伽美什耳边悄声说了句话，吉尔伽美什脸上骤然一红，毫不顾忌腿还时不时抖一下把梅林从床上踹了下去。白发魔术师发出夸张的痛呼，乌鲁克王没有一点同情的表示，命令魔术师去给自己找喝的给自己润润喊哑的嗓子。

梅林委屈地去执行命令，吉尔伽美什随手抄了层柔软的织物罩住自己的身体，猩红的眸子带着事后的妩媚惑人，向藤丸立香藏身的柜子投来玩味的目光，"杂种，现在是不是该出来了。"

他赤裸着双足从床上下来，轻薄织物掩映下的美丽躯体渐渐走近，一把拉开了柜门，居高临下地俯视着里面的狼狈不堪。

"看的很开心嘛，偷窥狂。"

藤丸立香脸色阵红阵白，眼睛不知道往哪儿搁，吱吱唔唔了半天才憋出一句"对不起"。吉尔伽美什看着他还没收回裤子里的耷拉着的阴茎，又扫了眼他脚底下那滩稠白的精液，藤丸立香简直想找个缝钻进去。

"抱，抱歉。那天之后，我就总是这样了…"他认命一样地把这些天每天都想着吉尔伽美什自慰的事情讲了出来，头越埋越低。"我、我知道这样不好，但我真的控制不住...对不起！"

"这种事情很可怕吗？"吉尔伽美什伸手捧住被他疼爱过的少年的脸，让他直面自己，"这种事情你这个年纪不是很正常吗，为什么怕成这样？"他的瞳孔变得像蛇一样尖竖，虹膜反射出蛊惑人心的光。"快感还不至于让你去死。"

"不，不是这样的，是您的话。"少年似乎鼓足勇气，把头埋进他怀里小狗一样地蹭着。

"是您的话就不行了，我试过，只有您…您会允许吗？"

吉尔伽美什噗嗤一声笑了出来，红艳的薄唇轻轻开合，他似乎说了什么，可惜藤丸立香却无法听清。

发生了什么？吉尔伽美什说了什么？

藤丸立香记不清了，他只知道自己迷迷糊糊的就回了他们的迦勒底驻乌鲁克大使馆，然后就什么都记不起来了。

"呀嘞呀嘞，您的魅力真是大呢。"端着果汁的魔术师从外面回来，打了个响指让已经睡着的人类最后御主晃晃悠悠的开始梦游，一步三晃的往回走。

"你这杂种还有这么一手。" 吉尔伽美什接过果汁重新回到床上，腰部的酸软让他还是躺着比较舒服。

"嗯哼，我是梦魔嘛。"梅林有点小得意的说道，"但我之前还不知道吉尔伽美什王被人看着做会更兴奋啊。"

"你不是早就发现了吗。"吉尔伽美什白了他一眼，"那小鬼的梦也是你搞得鬼吧。"

"我只是顺水推舟了一下而已，多亏了他我这几天真是撑得不行呢。"梅林也爬上床放任自己陷进软软的垫子里，"不然魔力不够喂饱您的吧。"

吉尔伽美什难得的没有怼回去，毕竟他已经足够累了，"梅林。"

"嗯？"

"安静点，让本王靠会儿，一会儿就好..."他呢喃着，声音渐渐轻不可闻。

"嗯呐，祝您好梦。"

end

by 轩酱


End file.
